dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Negligee
'Negligee ' is the Absolute of the Southern Sector of Hell. She's one of the most prominent succubi for her acts in justice of her kind, trying to abolish the negative stereotypes surrounding her kind. Her weapon is a Fan-Axe named Sheerlace. Appearance Negligee is a cherry-red demon with two horns on the side of her head, wide at the base and tapering upward, and a small, curved horn in the middle of her forehead, closer to her eyebrows. She has Aqua/Mint eyes, and is usually seen with turquoise blue and gold eyeshadow, with one of her eyes embellished with an Egyptian-styled gold marking under her right eye (a mark of The Absolute), and usually wears gold lipstick. She has very long, black eyelashes. Her thick black hair is tied with turquoise bands, midway into a braid down to the ground, where it clasps into a gold and turquoise "stinger". Negligee doesn't skimp on the gold, wearing long gold cuffs on her wrists, gold rings, gold stiletto-style nails, and other various gold and turquoise on her upper arms, sandals, gorget, and hair bands. Aside from gold, she wears her black negligee and a black and turquoise shendyt. Henshin WIP Personality Negligee is an incredibly proud succubus who enjoys being covered in gold and lavished by her male harem as she rules Southern Hell as their Absolute. She is incredibly vain, and as self-absorbed as she can be, she also recognizes the achievements of others so they too can be proud. She's known to be a hard worker, but she has grown very lax and comfortable in her position, so she usually has others do her work for her now. As much as she loves men, she also hates them, so she usually listens more to her own gender and sees men as idiots and toys. Her tone changes around concubi, where she treats them with respect as if they were equals, knowing their struggles, even around incubus. Inversely, anyone who treats her kind poorly is likely treated with worse treatment. Just visit the dungeons. Background Being a Succubus, Negligee has needed to rely on others to survive her whole life and that was seen as weakness in the male-dominated society she was raised in. She's from a long line of pure-blooded Concubi and she has always been proud of that, as her parents had served the Absolutes of Southern Hell for generations as their part of their personal concubines and harems. She grew sick of being seen as a lesser being and seized the throne by literally fucking the life out of the last Absolute. She has since turned her Sector into what it is today, pushing others to also embrace their own lineages and heritage rather than conforming to a societal mold, and makes sure that they have a voice in her Court. So long as they are female, that is. Abilities Negligee is an example of a mage, with her kingdom being the knowledge central for magic. She focuses primarily on Arcane and, despite being a forbidden art, she is proficient in Necromancy. Gallery Trivia *She has a personal harem of men, which may be slightly hypocritical of her *She also has a personal royal army of the most skilled magic users in Southern Hell, perhaps even all of Hell. *She actually resurrected the previous Absolute and keeps him as her personal fucktoy and bodyguard Category:NPCs Category:Demons